User blog:BenRG/Volume 2, Episode 4 Predictions
Just a quick bit of silly regarding Volume 2, Episode 4, scheduled to air tonight and promised to be one of the longest episodes so far and 'epic'. I guess I'm just in a quick and silly mood... Humour (Go to Next Header for Serious Stuff) So, what can we expect for tonight? I'm actually pretty confident about my predictions on this one: * Sun and Blake (in laughably transparent 'disguises') infiltrate the White Fang's meeting. Sun's off-hand comment about Blake once belonging to a 'cult' is validated by a large group of masked nutters, chanting in time with Roman 's snake-oil salesman routine for their newly-acquired Atlesian Paladin; WHITE FANG GRUNT: "Hey! Don't I know you?" BLAKE: "No, you don't. I'm not the former elite operative who stranded Adam Taurus on a train car whilst she abandoned the cause." WF GRUNT: "Oh, that's good to know! I like meeting new people!" BLAKE: '''"That nice; I don't." '''SUN: "Hey! She's my girlfriend, bitch!" BLAKE: '''"And I do not know this monkey-tailed rapscallion." * Yang and Neptune will walk into Junior's Club and Yang will face off about a hundred guns. Neptune tries to be the noble defender of the fair maiden. Yang will just wave him off and get Junior to talk by offering him an ludicrous amount of lien which she promises that her 'multimillionaire heiress soul sistah' will pay at some undefined point in the future; * Miltia and Melanie will probably hit on Neptune, who will act baffled, further fuelling speculation that he's gay; * Roman will spot Blake; there will be a brief fight at the end of which she knocks him over and leads Sun in a heroic retreat; '''ROMAN: "Why did you let her in here, imbecilic animal?" WF GRUNT: "Hey! She said she wasn't the one we were looking for!" * Someone, possibly 'Bane', will jump in the Paladin and give chase. There follows a high-production-value chase through Vale's streets as the Paladin tries to catch and kill Blake and Sun (I think the secret is out, guys). At some point, Yang and Neptune will home in on the chaos and will help them get away; * RWBY, Neptune, Sun and Penny will all meet up. There's no time to discuss the intelligence they have gathered at this point (although Ruby says that "it's a doozy"). The Paladin is running amok in the streets and they have to stop it! Ruby orders Sun and Neptune to take Penny back to RWBY's dorms and keep her there. Then RWBY throw off their disguises and, back in their regular costumes, prepare to face the Paladin to defend the city. To be continued...! In All Seriousness... This pretty much sums up my expectations for tonight's episode. I figure that this will thus be divided up into essentially three five-minute acts: *Blake and Sun watching the Paladin's unveilling and then getting unmasked and having to fight their way out. *Meanwhile, Yang having to fast-talk her way into Junior's Club. She then has to convince someone who has no reason to do her any favours to give her informtion about the city's current ranking crime lord. Not easy. We'll see at this point if Junior is part of Cinder's faction or if he's just hired help that Roman has brought in to occasionally supply mooks. *After leaving The Club (or possibly being forcibly ejected), Yang and Neptune will bike over to where the Paladin is chasing Blake and Sun through the city and help them escape & evade. Finally, the team will meet up for the big battle next week. What do you think? Category:Blog posts